Blanket
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Gates to Infinity AU PostGameVerse. "So...we're friends?" "Sure we are; and we always will be, right? "


**So I was bored last night and I was like "I need to write but I don't know what to write" and then I was like "Omg yes I do" and now here we are, one night later. **

**I should add that I finished Gates to Infinity (finally...) and that I cried like a baby; I always do. I'm a weak-willed person ok? And it doesn't really go into what happened to Munna and them, so...**

**Same storyline, but with **_**Gijinkas. **_**So, AU, I guess. Post-Game.**

* * *

Poking at the crackling fire, Munna pulled the thin blanket around her shoulders tighter, trying to ignore the cold weather. True, the Glacier Palace had been a _lot _colder, but she had never been a big fan of cold weather. Which was why she was always secretly glad that some of her closest friends were Chandelure.

Speaking of the others...Munna didn't know what had happened to them; there had been a period of blackness, and then she had awoken in the middle of a desert, with only Toxicroak and the one Chandelure she was closest to.

"Do you have any idea where we are yet?" Munna said, giving the map-reading Toxicroak a quick glance. Said Toxicroak looked up from his extensive map reading and shook his head, earning a smack on the arm and a disgruntled "why not?"

"Well, I have a _suspicion _that we _could _be somewhere near Holehills, but it's just a guess..." he shrugged and turned back to his maps, but then looked up and said, "When Chandelure gets back, we'll have a better idea of where we are-."

"I can't wait that long!" the fire rose momentarily, seeming to punctuate her angry statement. "I just want to get _out _of here! It's cold, sandy, and it's worse during the day!" tears were brimming in her eyes, and Toxicroak knew better than to say anything.

"Can't we all just get on Chandelure and fly away!?" she glared at the silent Gijinka, "Or at least take it in turns!? I can't _stand _it!" she punched the sand and wiped a angry tears from her eyes with her other fist, growling, "Don't say _anything_! See; _this _is why I'd prefer to disappear! _Why _did I help those two get to Kyurem-!?"

"You know you don't mean that, not really," Toxicroak piped up, "You wouldn't be so angry if you did."

"How dare you-!"

"We are better off that we were, right? I mean...sure, the others were there, and we were all together, but..." he trailed off under the heat of Munna's glare. "...Well, to be honest, I'm happier here, lost in a desert with you and Chandelure, than in that Palace with everyone."

There was a deadly silence.

"Seriously?" Munna crossed her arms and glared, though not as hard as she had been. "If you're screwing with me, God help me, I'll-!"

"I'm serious!" Toxicroak held his arms up as if he were surrendering. "You're one of the only ones who actually _understands _what everyone's been through; I'm honoured to be lost with you!"

Evidently, the Poison/Fighting type hadn't realised the full effect of his words, and he was surprised when he found the female curled at his side, the blanket discarded on the sandy ground.

"So...we're friends?" she looked up at him with extremely uncharacteristic vulnerability; this was a common question, especially since the Incident, and Toxicroak (and Chandelure, when asked) would respond with "Sure we are; and we always will be, right?~". Munna would reply to this with a snort and nod, then stride ahead and leave the other two to themselves.

"You know the answer; sure we are!~" a small smile formed on the Psychic-Type's lips. "And we always will be, right?~"

Instead of the customary snort, Munna merely sighed and looked away, a soft "Yes" coming from her. The silence returned, but it wasn't as full of animosity as it had been; Toxicroak moved the maps from his lap, and blinked when he saw the blanket in the maps' place. He gave Munna a questioning look, to which she replied saying that she was cold.

* * *

Toxicroak wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and puller her close, pleasantly surprised at the turn this evening's event had taken. The Gijinka beside him had closed her eyes, and her breathing had evened out; she was asleep, finally.

_I'll do more tomorrow_, he thought, _It's late and I should sleep while I still can._

Resting his back against the rock, the Poison/Fighting type closed his own eyes and exhaled softly, unconsciously pulling the Psychic-type closer, his other hand grasping the maps loosely, in a weak attempt to stop them from blowing away.

* * *

Chandelure smiled softly at the scene before him; his mistress and best friend curled up together, fast asleep. Brushing a few locks of hair from his face, the Ghost/Fire type floated to the tent and pulled the spare blanket from the small bag; _he _himself wouldn't need the blanket. He moved the sleeping Toxicroak and placed the blanket over his shoulders.

He smiled again and took the crumpled maps from Toxicroak's weak grip, tucking them in his shirt pocket. He began to hum ever so quietly as he sat down, taking the watch this time round for both of the Gijinkas, as he couldn't bring himself to disrupt them.

* * *

**I'm not 100% happy with the ending but...ah well. I should have said earlier – OOC. Much OOC. No flames, per favore?**

**~Stephano**


End file.
